happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Mumble
Mumble 'is the main protagonist of the [[Happy Feet (franchise)|''Happy Feet franchise]] and the only emperor penguin who can't sing but he can do a "tap-dance" called "Happy Feet". He is also known as Gloria's mate and Erik's father. Movie Appearances In Happy Feet At the graduation party, Mumble's friend Gloria sings Somebody To Love for everyone, but Mumble gets so caught up with the music, that he himself tries to sing. His out-of-tune singing, causes the other penguins to chuck him out. The next day, Mumble is sleeping on an ice float, initially, he though it was his friends, until he started being chased by a leopard seal. The leopard seal chases him, and he eventually ends up where the Adélie Penguins live. He finds a group of penguins who call themselves the Amigos, who are led by Ramón. They taunted the leopard seal, until he gave up and flopped away. The Amigos show Mumble where they live. Everyone was singing and dancing, and they use some of their newly learned tap dancing to impress some female penguins, to no avail. Mumble notices that some of the penguins there were carrying around rocks. He mistakenly assumed that the male penguin was going to eat it, until the Amigos told him it was a lovestone, for getting a mate. Mumble and the Amigos are walking and dancing, when the piece of ice Mumble was dancing on breaks, and he falls down a steep mountain. The Amigos note, "This guy is so accidentally cool!" and jump after him. After sliding down the icy mountain, the Amigos and Mumble fall into the ocean, where a piece of ice breaks off and releases a bull-dozer, which intrigues Mumble. The Amigos advise him to talk to Lovelace, a guru penguin. Lovelace has plastic rings from a six-pack-soda-can around his neck, which he claims the mystic beings gave to him. After asking many questions, and not having any answered, Lovelace decides to stop answering questions for the day. Mumble then returns home, but after embarrassing himself in front of Gloria leaves. Mumble tries to find the humans, but ends up and gets put in a zoo, where his tap dancing attracts world wide attention, when he is released into the wild, with the humans stopping over fishing. He then mates with Gloria, and in Happy Feet Two, has a son named Erik. In Happy Feet Two Mumble was married with Gloria and has a son named Erik. He first asks Erik about dancing together. But Erik falls and get embarased by the other chicks. Then Erik mistakes his father Mumble because make him join to dance. Erik, with his two friends, Atticus and Bo, follow Ramón to Adélie-Land. Makes Mumble worried about all of them. Then Mumble goes to Adélie-Land to searching the kids. He finds them with the Amigos and their leader Ramón. Mumble is forced to bring the kids to home. Erik still has a penguin named Sven in his think and almost to forget his father. On the way home, Mumble meets the elephant seal named Bryan and he doesn't want to back up away from the gorge crossing so Mumble can go home. Bryan accidentally falls and Mumble saves him after seeing Bryan's children. After he saving his life, Mumble, Erik, Bo, and Atticus continue their way to Emperor-Land and things get worse when the world is shaken by powerful forces. Emperor-Land is trapped by a massive glacier of ice and snow. Mumble asks Bo to bring as many Adélie penguins as she can. The Adélies arrive with their "leader", The Mighty Sven. Mumble and Sven want to bring Erik's attention to themselves to prove one of them can save Emperor-Land. Mumble saves his home by bring the elephant seals to "tapdance" the ice, making enough snow and ice fall to create a sort of stairway to the top of the glacier. Appearance '''When Baby Mumble has the grey feathers, light grey patch (with the "bow" in his chest after with the skuas), light blue eyes, and dark grey feet. 'When Teenager' Mumble looks like a baby penguin. His grey feathers when baby appear and closing half of his body. But still has light blue eyes, Black and white feathers, and normal emperor penguin beak and feet. But he has a bow in front of his neck and has three black spots on his leg feathers that give the appearence of spats. His grey feathers resemble a vest. 'When Adult' In Happy Feet Two, Mumble likes a baby penguin named Erik. He has a baby feathers, black and white feathers, normal beak and feet, light blue eyes, and bow in front of his neck. But there is some differences. Also has a brighter tail, feathers and eyes. Personality Seen from Happy Feet movies, Mumble is the brave Emperor Penguin. He is not afraid of what he saw, whether the aliens (humans), other creatures in the Antarctic, or even that he did. Like fall willfully. But sometimes, he can being jealous a little bit because he saw something that could match it. There is Sven, a puffin in Happy Feet Two. Mumble is the penguin who also easily hurt because of being scolded. Like with Noah the Elder who trying to throw him out with The Elders, and Memphis who trying to join like the others to throw him. Also with his own friend, Gloria. Who get insulted by him and getting mad. Not only that, Mumble from inside is the honest, nice, and funny. He also cares about everyone, like cares with Erik who is reluctant to dancing, Bryan the Beach Master, who helped to getting out by him, and the trapped Emperor Penguins by searching help from Adélie-Land, Sven, into Bryan the Beach Master with his kind. Relationships Gloria Mumble is very close to a penguin named Gloria. He looks loved more than others.They enjoy swimming together, and dancing together in ending scene, with all singing I Wish. A son also appeared in the middle, which means they have been married. And in the second movie, Happy Feet Two, Mumble and Gloria are still as in love as ever, just like in the first movie. Mumble and Gloria are the penguins who love each other more than the others. Ramón and Amigos Mumble first met Ramón and follow him to the Adelie-Land with The Amigos. Over time, they become good friends. And Mumble was assisted by Ramón, with singing for him to draw attention to Gloria. In Happy Feet Two, Ramón and Amigos comes for Mumble to help him feed trapped Emperors. Norma Jean Mumble with one of his parents, Norma Jean and, are very good. Norma Jean is the one who feel sorry to see him suffer, being outcast from Emperor-Land. She also say like to being different than like being the others, as her son Mumble can not sing at all. She is known who trust with him, and believes he can find the fishes and come back to Emperor-Land. Mumble is so glad to see his mom like that, nice and can be trusted. Memphis Mumble and his father are not to be closer after his father, Memphis, was embarrased by his son who being the only penguin who can't singing. Because of his "Happy Feet", he feels suffer and can't trying to begin trust with him. Mumble was not feel suffer after hear what his father say. He just trying to make his Happy Feet will make Memphis be happy. But i just ain't penguin, that was Memphis say. Noah the Elder Mumble first time meet Noah, he feels hurt after expressed as a wasted. Noah trying to make Mumble being outcast from community beacuse he is the one that he think as a penguin without goodness. But after he heard Mumble is back again to help him dancing to humans, Noah forgetting his event that his do for Mumble and starting to dance. Then at Happy Feet Two, Noah say about dancing will being characteristic for the Emperors now, it's from Mumble too. Erik Mumble's relationship with Erik it's not a good one at the begining of the film. He tried to encourage his son to dance, but Erik's accident made him distrust of his father. After Erik met Sven in Adelie-Land, he distanced even more from Mumble, and after the argue that they had when Erik tried to fly and almost fall from the DoomBerg, their bonds of father and son seemed broken and irreparable. But then, Sven confessed that he was not a penguin, but a puffin. When Mumble and the other penguins were able to break a piece of the DoomBerg, Erik almost fall from it, but Mumble saved him again, injuring his foot in the process. From that on, Erik began to forgive his father, and when Bryan betrayed Mumble and told him to get out of his kingdom, he finally undertood the courage of his father. He then sang Erik's Opera and the elephants seals, touched by this so passionated song, accepted to help Mumble. Sven At the first time, Mumble finds Erik, Atticus and Boadicia in the Adelie-Land seeing The Amazing Hero Puffin called The Mighty Sven. Mumble is jealous even hate him at the first time. And when he knows Sven is his rival now, Sven is very assisted. He with the Adelies sending fish to trapped Emperors. But, Mumble is working alone to fishing some fish. He jealous with Sven again. It makes Erik supporting him too much as a hero for The Emperors who like him too. Mumble will beating him with calling The elephant seal to help Emperors to getting out from the ice. But then, Mumble also ask Sven for helping. Atticus and Boadicea Atticus and Bo often refers at Mumble as "Uncle Mumble", showing that they have a kind of respect for him (Or It could be too that their parents are close friends of him), but they usually disobey his orders. Seymour Seymour and Mumble's relationshop in the first movie is peculiar. Although he and Mumble were rivals because both of them (like most of the male of their generation) wanted Gloria as mate, Seymour never actually said something negative to Mumble. He never said anything about his lack of Heartsong or his "Happy Feet". It seemed that they were friends, but not very close. In Happy Feet Two, they are friends and their chicks (Atticus and Erik) are good friends too. Seymour often refers at Mumble as "Brother", showing that they had developed a close friendship. Seymour didn't seem to be jealous of Mumble being the one who won Gloria's heart, maybe because he found a mate too. However, his mate and mother of Atticus is never showed in the film. Lovelace In Happy Feet, Lovelace hates Mumble, who he thinks he is the one of doubts his power. But then, Mumble go ask him altrough Lovelace hates him. Mumble just trying to helping him. Like saving him from The Killer whales. Lovelace seems have to proud with him after being saved. And will telling his story, Happy Feet. In Happy Feet Two, Mumble and Lovelace it's little known about their relationships. It's seems Mumble meets The Adelies with Ramón, Lovelace, and Sven in there. Mumble also ever trying to saving him from falling with trapped Emperor Penguins. Gallery Erikpp.png Mumble.png MumblexGloria.jpg Mumblegloria swimmingtogether.jpg 3651782 std.jpg Notification Hallucination.jpg Happy Feet Two i19.jpg Mumble.jpg|Mumble in Happy Feet Two Notification banish.jpg Stub picture.png Happy Feet Two Erik and Mumble.jpg 90798 glg.jpg To see more, see Mumble/Gallery. Trivia *Mumble is the one and only penguin who can't singing. But he do with "Happy Feet" dance to make a song from the feet. *When Mumble dancing, look at closer, you can see three spot around his ankle. But sometimes that three spot is disappear. *In baby, Mumble get the "bow-tie" when he gets trampeled by Boss Skua (it can happens possibly by his claw). But there is error when he say "can i appeal to be more nature?". His bow-tie dissapear. Then the bow appears again into when he grown up. *Mumble still like a baby penguin. It can be seen when he grown up, has his grey feathers which closing half of his body. And with the baby face (has the white-colored fathers around his face). *Mumble ever driving Gloria, his own girlfriend. With insulting her heartsong. Its unknown why he do not let her go with him. Its maybe because he worry about her who getting lost, or need to being alone after insulted by Emperors. But then she likes Mumble again with join to dancing with her. *In Happy Feet Two, he looks being older but has the same voice, different with Seymour, who voiced by Common and Gloria, who voiced by Alecia Moore (Pink), has the older voice like the mostly parents. *Mumble is voiced by Elijah Wood in the original Happy Feet movie series. And some actors has to be voice of Mumble. There is Daniel de Oliveria for Brazillan cast. And Clovis Cornllac for French cast. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Penguins Category:Male Category:Emperor Penguins